Storage buildings, such as Morton Sheds, are typically provided with at least one large sliding door which is supported at its upper edge by a guide track for sliding or lateral movement between an open and closed position with respect to the door opening of the building. When such a sliding door is closed, there is a tendency for wind to catch the large surface area of the door and cause the lower edge of the door to move forwardly or rearwardly with respect to the door opening, since the door is supported only at its upper edge. Such swinging movement of the door can cause damage thereto, as well as allow rain and snow and other elements of nature to be blown into the building.
Accordingly, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a device for restraining forward and rearward movement of a sliding door with respect to the door opening covered by the door.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a doorkeeper device for restraining movement of a closed sliding door which can be quickly installed and removed from its position within the door opening.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a device for limiting the forward and rearward movement of a sliding door with respect to a door opening which can accommodate doors of varying thicknesses.
Still a further objective of the present invention is the provision of a device for restraining the movement of a sliding door caused by wind that is easy to install, durable in use, and economical to manufacture.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the present invention.